


I'll Look After You

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Hey May,” Peter grumbled from under his pile of blankets. He heard footsteps and then felt May peeling back the blankets. She tsked and then pressed her hand to his forehead. “I don’t feel great.”“I see that,” May said. “You don’t feel too warm, but you definitely look and sound sick.”---When Peter is stuck at home, alone and sick, May makes a phone call to make sure he is taken care of.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164
Collections: The Friendly Neighborhood Exchange





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imalivebecauseirondad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalivebecauseirondad/gifts).



> Hi friend! I stepped up as a pinch hitter for this fic, so I hope you enjoy it!

Peter didn’t think he could get sick. What was the point of having super powers for a radioactive spider bite if he still had to deal with crap like a cold? And yet, here he was, curled up in a ball in his bed, feeling miserable. 

“Peter?” He groaned and pulled his blanket over his head as the door opened. “Sweetie?”

“Hey May,” Peter grumbled from under his pile of blankets. He heard footsteps and then felt May peeling back the blankets. She tsked and then pressed her hand to his forehead. “I don’t feel great.”

“I see that,” May said. “You don’t feel too warm, but you definitely look and sound sick.” 

“I hate being sick,” Peter whined, pulling the blanket back over his head. “I was supposed to hang out with Ned and MJ today.”

“You can hang out with them any day,” May pointed out. “You definitely need to stay home and rest.” Peter just groaned, pulling the blanket tighter around him. “Do you need me to stay home sweetie?” Peter pulled the blanket away, so he could look up at May. She was offering him a sympathetic smile. 

“No,” Peter said, attempting to clear his throat. “You shouldn’t have to miss work because I’m sick.” May sighed and brushed some of his hair off his forehead. “I know I’m a little whiny, but I’ll be okay alone.”

“Okay,” May said. “But make sure you’re staying hydrated and have some soup, okay?”

“Okay,” Peter said, before pulling the blanket back over his head. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetie.” He heard his door close and he groaned a little before shoving his face into the pillow. He hoped that if he got a little more sleep, maybe, just maybe, he’d be feeling better.

* * *

When Peter woke up sometime later, the first thing he acknowledged was that he was not feeling better. His nose felt so plugged up that he couldn’t breathe and his head felt foggy. He groaned, pushing the blankets off him. He was sure he wasn’t helping himself by just sleeping and knew he needed to get up and eat and drink something. 

The second thing he noticed, as he tried to pull himself out of bed, was that he could hear someone moving around in the apartment. He frowned, feeling bad that May was missing work to take care of him. He pulled himself out of bed with a groan before exiting his room. 

“May,” Peter called, coughing a little. “You didn’t have to…” He paused when he reached the kitchen. Because it wasn’t May who was moving around. 

It was Tony. 

“Mister Stark?”

“He’s awake!” Tony said with a chuckle. “I was worried you were going to sleep the day away. Peter tilted his head, confused. “Sit down.” Peter just nodded, still very confused. Tony placed a glass with a very pink liquid in front of him. “It’s Emergen-C. You need some Vitamin C to get better. And Pepper says the raspberry flavor is better than the orange.” Peter just nodded and took a sip. He noticed Tony was watching him and quickly drained the glass.

“Mister Stark, what are you doing here?”

“May said you were sick,” Tony said. “And she wanted to make sure you were taken care of. So, she called me.”

“You came by to make sure I was okay?” Peter asked. “And May has your number?” He blamed a lot of his confusion on the fog surrounding him because he was sick. He did spend a lot of time working in Tony’s lab, either fixing up his suit or building something. But he didn’t think that meant that Tony would check on him while he had a cold.

“Don’t you remember when Aunt Hottie tried to rip my head off when she found out about your extracurricular activities?” Peter winced a little at that, remembering how May demanded his phone after she saw him standing in his room in his suit. It didn’t take a genius for May to realize that Tony had given him the suit, thus leading to her going through Peter’s phone, calling Tony, and giving him a lecture that anyone would’ve been impressed and a little terrified by. 

“Yeah sorry about that.” Tony chuckled. 

“It’s fine kid,” Tony said, as he moved around the kitchen. “I gave her my number in case she or you needed anything. We’ve communicated a bunch in the last few months.” He placed a bowl of soup in front of Peter. 

“You and May talk?”

“Sure do.” Peter furrowed his eyebrows, ridiculously confused by this information. “I mean, come on kid. I don’t have experience dealing with teenagers and she doesn’t have experience with superheroes. We’re pooling our resources.”

“I’m blaming the cold on why my brain can’t process this.” Tony chuckled at that. 

“Eat your soup kid,” Tony said. Peter just nodded as he dug into the soup. He still couldn’t believe that Tony had come all the way to his apartment to make sure he was okay. As much as he liked working with Tony, he sometimes couldn’t gage if Tony actually liked him. Sure, Tony told him he was smart, always complimenting his work, but Peter felt that Tony allowing him to work in the lab was a way to keep an eye on him. Now, as Tony moved about his kitchen, preparing two cups of tea, he knew he had to reevaluate that.

“So, May said you don’t love tea, even though it helps,” Tony said. “But she also said a few squeezes of honey makes it better and will help with your cold.” Tony grabbed two mugs and nodded to the living room. “Come on.” Peter nodded, finishing his soup and depositing it in the sink. He followed Tony, who set the two mugs down on the coffee table. 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“Your aunt said it would be better if you were out here instead of in your room,” Tony said, nodding to the couch. Peter nodded and sat down. Normally, when he was sick, he and May sat on the couch, Peter wrapped in a blanket, while they watched movies. Tony passed Peter a blanket and he wrapped it around himself tightly. He attempted to subtly wipe at his nose as Tony placed a box of tissues and a glass of water on the table as well. 

“Thanks Mister Stark,” Peter said, glancing up at his mentor. “I appreciate you coming to check on me and making sure I’m all set for the rest of the day.” Tony’s lips quirked into a smile. 

“You don’t think I’m just going to leave you here alone, do you?” Peter just shrugged. That had been what he expected. He figured May had just asked Tony to check on him, to make sure he wasn’t in bed all day and staying hydrated. Tony chuckled and sat down next to him. 

“You’re...you’re going to stay?”

“Of course,” Tony said. “You shouldn’t have to spend the day alone while you’re sick. Besides, I hear you like to watch the Star Wars movies when you’re sick and I haven’t watched those in years.” Peter watched him, a look of slight awe on his face.

“You’re really going to stick around?” Tony smiled and ruffled Peter’s hair. 

“Of course,” Tony said. “You’re my favorite young adult.” Peter smiled at that. “Now, come on, what order are we watching the movies? Chronological or by release date?”

“Release date.” Tony nodded and set about putting the movies on. Peter just watched him, settling back on the couch as the movie started. He felt his eyes growing a little heavy as the opening crawl traveled up the screen. Peter didn’t bother reading it, already knowing all the words, but also knowing it would probably just put him to sleep. He felt Tony’s shoulder shift a little near his head and Peter glanced at him. Tony was watching the screen, but Peter noticed him nod slightly, a small smile on his face.

If he didn’t have a cold, he was sure he’d have to evaluate why Tony cared enough to not only check on him but stay with him while he was sick. He was sure, if he was healthy, he’d overthink what Tony meant by calling him ‘his favorite young adult’, knowing that it probably meant Tony liked having him around. He was also sure, if he hadn’t been sick, that he would’ve texted Ned about how Tony was watching Star Wars with him, something he was sure his best friend would totally freak out about. 

But he was sick and his head was a little too foggy to think about any of that. So instead, he let his head fall against Tony’s shoulders as his eyes started to drift shut, a content sigh escaping his lips. 

“Get some rest kid,” He heard Tony say. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” And Peter just smiled, before he fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
